


Harry Potter and the eighth year he deserved

by bipotterhead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Firewhiskey, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, PTSD, Post War, Smut, Social Anxiety, Truth or Dare, bisexuual harry potter, draco bottom, harry top, lots of gay, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipotterhead/pseuds/bipotterhead
Summary: It's Hogwarts eighth year and Harry and Draco are basically just mutual pining idiots who don't see it until events unfold and love happens.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sooo uhhh this is the first thing I've ever written and I don't know if it's gonna be any good but yeah
> 
> enjoy, also I would love feedback please please please

It was the morning of the day Harry went back to Hogwarts for his eighth year, and he was having mixed feelings about the whole situation. His recent discovery of his bisexuality was still confusing to him, but he didn’t want to hide anymore. He was also scared of what it would be like to go to school without someone constantly trying to kill him.

Harry had been packed for days, but he decided it was still a good idea to do a last-minute check of Grimmauld place before he headed out to Kings Cross station. After checking and then double-checking that he had everything, Harry set out for Kings Cross with a last goodbye to Kreacher.

++++

When Harry arrived on Platform nine and three quarters, it was packed with eager students, new and old. It took him a while to find Ron and Hermione in the midst of all the chaos, but he eventually managed and they made their way to an empty compartment. Once the trio got into the compartment, Hermione immediately began talking about how all the eighth years will be in a separate part of the castle together, all houses put together.

“I just hope we’ll be able to choose who we room with” Ron sighed. “I don’t want to be stuck with some weirdo”.

“Ron, we’ve gone over this a hundred times already, it said in the letter that headmistress McGonagall sent out that out dorm mates have already been chosen, and it’s two people per room from different houses” Hermione stated, sounding exasperated.

“I just hope I don’t get stuck with Malfoy,” Harry said. “I’d rather pack up and leave, than room with him for an entire year”.

“Oh don’t be so harsh Harry. Anyways, I doubt that will even happen. McGonagall knows about the history you two have” Hermione said.

“Ugh” was all Harry could respond with. 

Harry couldn’t stop thinking about Malfoy, ever since he spoke for him on his trial and helped him get cleared of all charges. Malfoy was just so bloody gorgeous. If Harry had to room with Malfoy for an entire year, it would be torture. Having to wake up next to him every day and not even be able to do anything about his feelings.

++++

After a couple of hours of talking with Ron and Hermione on the train, Harry decided he would go and get changed for when they got to Hogwarts.

When they arrived at the Hogsmeade station, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were greeted by Hagrid.

“Harry! Ron! Hermione! It’s so great ter see ya. I didn’t think I’d be seein’ you guys this year, but sure enough yer back for another year” Hagrid exclaimed, engulfing them in a massive bear hug.

“It’s great to see you too Hagrid, we’ve missed you,” Harry said.

“Yeah, it really is. But look, as much as we’d love to stay and catch up, we really do need to get on a carriage to go to Hogwarts” Hermione said in a calm and sweet voice, trying her best not to insult Hagrid.

“Of course, of course, don’t you worry. Come down to my cabin anytime” Hagrid replied. “See you guys later”.

“Bye Hagrid!” The trio responded, on their way to catch a carriage.

++++

Once they arrived in the Great Hall, Harry discovered that there were now five tables instead of four. One for each of the houses, and one for all the returning eighth years. Harry was surprised to see how many eighth years actually came back to Hogwarts, considering it was not mandatory to return for the additional year.

Once the sorting ceremony was over, McGonagall made a speech about how the castle has been undergoing renovations and is nearly completely finished, and although it is impossible to forget the war that happened only 3 months ago, we will do our best to try and create new and happier memories of Hogwarts. McGonagall also spoke about the rules that are still implemented, although eighth years no longer have a curfew on weekends and can go to Hogsmede whenever they please as long as it doesn’t affect their schooling.

When the feast was done, McGonagall made one last announcement that the eighth years must stay behind to be escorted to their new dorms. She explained that people were paired with those from different houses and that their dorm mates are posted on a list in the common room.

“Hopefully our roommates aren’t too bad, eh Harry,” Ron said.

“Yea... I hope not” Harry replied.

++++

Now that everyone had made it into their eighth-year tower, they were all scrambling to get a look at the list of who they were rooming with. Thankfully Hermione had the idea of multiplying the lists so it wasn’t so chaotic, and it got better after that. When it was finally Harry’s turn to see who he was rooming with, his heart dropped out of his chest. Malfoy. Draco bloody Malfoy was his roommate for the rest of the year. Great, Harry thought, another year or repressing my feelings over something that’s never going to happen. Harry makes eye contact with Malfoy across the room and realizes that he doesn’t look too happy with the results either. Malfoy eventually breaks the eye contact and turns to talk to Pansy, but Harry realizes that as Malfoy turns away, he’s blushing.

“Harry! Harry! Earth to Harry!” Ron exclaims, waving his arms in Harry’s direction to try and get his attention. When it finally works, he says, “Merlin, is it that bad?”

“Malfoy. Fucking Malfoy. I want to die” Harry spits out.

Luckily, only Hermione knows about Harry’s infatuation for Malfoy, and she doesn’t say anything on this subject. Ron still thinks it’s all the same old childhood rivalry.

“Who are you guys rooming with,” Harry says, to try and take the focus off of him.

“Pansy Parkinson,” Hermione says, slightly blushing. Harry knows that Hermione is a lesbian, but he didn’t think that Pansy was her type.

“Blaise Zabini,” Ron says. “This should be an interesting year for us all”

“Yes. Yes, it shall” Hermione and Harry say in unison, then they all burst out laughing.

Harry decided it was time to get what he was dreading over with and head up to his dorm. He bids goodnight and good luck to Ron and Hermione, and heads upstairs. When he arrives in his room, Malfoy is sitting on his bed twirling his want in his hands looking flustered. Harry tries to ignore him but then remembers that he still has Malfoy’s wand. Luckily, Harry thought to bring it with him to give it back to Malfoy as an act of hopeful friendship. Harry wanders over to his suitcase and digs around until he finds the wooden box that contains Malfoy’s want. Harry picks it up and walks over to Malfoy, sets the box down beside him, and walks back to his own bed, hoping to go unnoticed. 

“What’s this?” Malfoy questioned.

Damn, Harry thought. So close.

“Er, its your old wand, I wanted to give it back to you since it’s rightfully yours. I would’ve given it back sooner, but I didn’t know how to go about it” Harry replied, sounding a little sheepish.

“Oh. Uhh, thank you. That means a lot” Malfoy said, smiling a little.

Malfoy seemed different. The war had clearly changed him a lot. The loud, pompous git that Harry was so used to was not there. In his place was a quiet, timid, handsome young man, that Harry was very much in love with.

Harry got into bed and tried his best not to think about Malfoy, which proved itself to be even more difficult than fighting a dragon, especially since he and Malfoy were lying in the same room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco's friendship is more developed. A new plan begins to unfold that will help both Draco and Harry in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter starts off in Harry's perspective but about a third of the way through changes to Draco's.

As the weeks went by, Harry and Draco started becoming friends with one another. Draco and Harry were beginning to open up to each other about different things. One thing they found that they have in common is the fact that they have both been getting nightmares ever since the war happened. 

One night late in October, Harry was woken up by Draco’s screaming. Immediately, Harry rushes over to Draco’s bed to wake him up to get him out of his nightmare. It seemed to have worked because Draco woke up and eventually started to calm down, so Harry got up and went back to his bed. Just as he was about to lie down, Draco speaks to him.

“Thank you for helping me. You didn’t need to do that. But I really appreciated it,” Draco said. The look of despair in Draco’s eyes made Harry crumble into pieces. It is not fair for one person to have to carry all that pain with them.

“Of course, I couldn’t let you suffer. I know how terrible those dreams can get” Harry replied. 

Draco seemed to have immediately fallen back asleep because not even five minutes after they had spoken, all Harry could hear from Draco’s bed was his steady, quiet, breathing. Harry tried to fall asleep, and eventually, after what felt like forever, he drifted into a restless sleep, dreaming of Draco.

++++

As the weeks went on, Harry and Draco each slept undisturbed by night terrors, until one night when Harry was woken again by Draco’s screams and sobs. Harry rushes over to Draco’s bed and shakes him gently until he wakes up. Draco continues sobbing in Harry’s arm for a little while, but he eventually calms down. Once Draco calmed down, he asked Harry in a quiet voice if Harry could stay with him for the rest of the night. Harry obliges and lies down beside Draco. Slowly, Draco drifts off to sleep clutching Harry. Of all the things that Harry could have expected of tonight this was not one of them. Harry falls quickly into a dreamless and peaceful sleep, one of the best sleep he had had in a long time.

++++

When Draco woke up in the morning, he noticed something he wished he hadn’t. Harry was as hard as a rock, and it wasn’t helping Draco’s case either. Draco figured it was normal for Harry in the morning, but Draco knew that his wasn’t. If not entirely. Hopefully, Harry is not awake at the moment, because if he was, it would be very clear to him what was happening due to the position they were in. Harry lay on his back, and Draco lay beside him with his leg across Harry. Ugh, Draco thought, this is embarrassing, he doesn’t want Harry to find out about his feelings. Draco decides to get up and shower hopefully before Harry notices the situation that’s going on.

When Draco got out of the shower, Harry was back on his own bed putting on his shirt. Merlin, Draco thought, Harry is beautiful. 

“You’re up early today,” Harry said, still sounding a little sleepy.

“Yeah, I woke up about half an hour ago and decided to shower to kill time” Draco replied. 

“Shall we go down to breakfast now?” Harry asked.

“Sure, that sounds good,” Draco said, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. Draco was still worried about this morning’s incident and hoped that Harry didn’t notice. If he did, he hasn’t mentioned anything about it so far, and Draco hopes that it stays that way. That’s a conversation Draco never wants to have. Ever. 

Later that day, Draco sits in charms class unable to focus, because Harry is sitting right in front of him, and all Draco can think about is how gorgeous his hair is, no matter how messy and untameable. Draco decided he’s finally going to tell Pansy about his love for Harry, so tonight after dinner, they are going to meet in the restricted section of the library, where nobody can hear them talk, and he’s going to tell her. 

After his classes are over for the day, Draco goes back to his dorm and drops his things off. He’s glad that he doesn’t have to worry about doing homework tonight since it’s Friday and Draco has all weekend. So, before dinner, Draco decides he’s going to take a walk around the castle to clear his head. During his walk, Draco stumbles upon two people having a somewhat heated conversation. And when Draco discovers who it is, he freezes in his tracks.

“No, I can’t just tell him, Hermione! He probably doesn’t even feel that way about me anyways. And even if he did, we’re supposed to be sworn enemies for life. What would people say when they found out?” Harry exclaimed, sounding extremely distressed.

“Well Harry, you can’t just do nothing. I think you should at least try and be friends with him first, then maybe work your way up to telling him about how you feel” Hermione reasoned. 

“But that’s the thing, our relationship isn’t weird or malicious or anything. We’ve become friends” Harry says quietly.

Draco is stunned. Then he hears the dinner bell go and realizes he needs to get out of there before he gets noticed by Harry and Hermione. So Draco runs down the hall then slows down to a walk once he gets far enough away from them and heads down to dinner. At dinner, Draco sits with Pansy and Blaise and they talk about the week and their homework and everything they need to do.   
Afterward, Pansy and Draco bid their goodbyes to Blaise and head off to the library where they said they were going to work on ‘homework’, when in reality, Draco was about to tell Pansy his deepest darkest secret. When they get to the library, Pansy and Draco go straight to the back to the restricted section and find the most secluded table in the whole room.

“Ok, so. Spill. You need to tell me what you’ve been dying to tell me all day” Pansy says sarcastically.

“Ugh, do I have to?” Draco groans.

“Yes, you told me about it, so now you are obligated to tell me” Pansy states.

“Why do I ever even tell you anything” Draco sighs. “Fine. Whatever. I’ll tell you. Just please, don’t hate me” Draco says.

“No promises, love” Pansy says.

“Okay... Well… I sort of… have feelings... For a boy..” Draco begins.

“I figured as much. Continue” Pansy murmured. 

“The boy I’m in love with... Is.. uh... Harry Potter” Draco says as quietly as possible.

“HA! I knew it! I called that back in third year when you were obsessing over that damn dementor attack on the train. Blaise owes me fifty sickles now” Pansy smirked.

“Wait… you KNEW? You knew this whole time and didn’t tell me? You let me wallow in self-hatred over my love for Harry Potter and how terrified I was to tell you, and you knew the entire time?!” Draco squeaked.

“Yes, I did, sorry for not telling you?” Pansy giggled.

“It’s not funny!” Draco cried out.

“It is a little bit” when Pansy saw the look on Draco’s face, she immediately shut up. “All right fine, it’s not funny. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner”

“Thanks, Pans,” Draco said quietly.

“Anytime hun” Pansy replied in a caring tone.

“Alright, well that’s not all I wanted to tell you. Today before dinner, I went on a walk around the castle to clear my head, and I stumbled upon Harry and Hermione having a somewhat heated conversation. Harry was talking about how he’s in love with this guy, but shouldn’t be because they used to be sworn enemies and now they’re friends” Draco articulated.

“Draco, that must be you he’s talking about. You’ve got to be the only one Potter has been sworn enemies with before and are now friends in the whole castle” Pansy elaborated.

“I don’t know, Pans, but yes, we have been becoming more friendly over the past couple of months since school started,” Draco admitted.

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Pansy asked.

“You know Harry and I are roommates right..?” Draco replied.

“Well, it turns out we have a lot of things in common. One thing is that we both get nightmares after the war. Harry helps me, and I help him. It almost makes them go away completely, but they still happen occasionally” Draco said.

“Oh, wow. That’s not where I was expecting that to go, but I’m very happy for you that you’ve both found something that helps the nightmares” Pansy replies.

Draco’s very glad he’s finally told Pansy about his love for Harry. He hated keeping that big of a secret from his best friend.

“Alright. Well, you may not like it, but I think I have a plan of how to get you and Potter together once and for all” Pansy exclaimed.

“Okay, let’s hear it then,” Draco says.

“I think we should do an eighth year game night in the common room” Pansy states. “What do you think?” she adds, apprehensively eyeing Draco.

“I think that would be a lot of fun. But the only thing is, how are we gonna get people to play with us? We’re not exactly popular” Draco uttered.

“I was thinking you could make use of your newfound friendship with Potter and ask him to help us out,” Pansy said.

After some thinking, Draco decides to agree with Pansy. This may be his only shot at getting with Harry, no matter how small.

“Alright, fine. I’ll do it. But I can’t promise you that it’s gonna work” Draco says finally.

“Great. Now let’s go back to the common room, I don’t want to be here any longer than I need to” Pansy said, clearly excited for her new plan. 

++++

When Draco gets back to his dorm, Harry is sitting on his bed reading a book, but when Draco walks in he puts down his book.

“You’re back late tonight,” Harry said. “Out snogging girls in secret corners?” Harry asked jokingly.

“Uhh yeah, I was talking with Pansy in the library. And no, I was not out snogging girls. I’m... uh... Gay..” Draco said sheepishly.

“Oh, haha,” Harry said. “Well if it makes you feel any better, I’m bisexual” Harry added, smiling.

Merlin’s beard, Harry had the best smile Draco had ever seen, and Draco was doing everything in his will power to stay focused on their strange conversation.

“Oh cool,” Draco said. “So uhh, I wanted to ask you something” 

“Sure, knock yourself out” Harry replied.

“So Pansy and I were talking, and we came up with the idea for an eighth year game night to help us bond,” Draco said.

“That sounds like a lot of fun! You should talk to people about it, and we could maybe do it next weekend! Ooohh, someone could go to Hogsmede and pick up some firewhiskey from Madam Rosmerta” Harry exclaimed.

“That’s where I’m stuck. You see, not a lot of people like me very much, and I have a feeling that if I’m the one to ask people, they won’t be very likely to say yes” Draco admitted.

“I’ll help you then. I’ll talk to Ron and Hermione and see what we can do for you. I’m sure they’ll love your idea” Harry stated. 

“Thank you so much, I owe you one” Draco replied. 

“It’s what friends are for” Harry smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plan for the game night unfolds, and Harry and Draco spend some fun times together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in literally so long, I just finished my exams and finally have time to actually do things
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry it's so short. 
> 
> also, ron is kinda nonexistent in the story so far, but I will bring him more into it later

When Harry wakes up in the morning, he notices that Draco has already left for breakfast. So, Harry gets up, puts on his clothes, and heads downstairs. When Harry sits down, Ron and Hermione have already started eating.

“You’re up late today,” Ron said, eyeing Harry.

“Yeah, I decided I would let myself sleep in since we don't have class today” Harry replied. 

“Alrighty then” Ron replied.

“Anyways… so you guys know how we’ve been trying to figure out something fun to do as a means of bonding with the other eighth years right?” Harry began.

“Yeah… why?” Hermione questioned.

“Well, I was talking to Malfoy yesterday, and he told me about this really good idea,” Harry said.

“Ok well, what is it?” Ron asked.

“Malfoy suggested we do an eighth years game night in the common room. We can play things like truth or dare, or spin the bottle, or even never have I ever” Harry said enthusiastically.

“ Some people could go to Hogsmede and pick up some drinks from Madam Rosmerta,” Ron said seeming very interested.

“That actually sounds like a great idea!” Hermione exclaimed. 

“Perfect. We should go around and spread the news to everyone, and if enough people are down, we could plan the first one for next Saturday” Harry added.

“Ok great. Ron and I will find as many people as possible and tell them about it, and ask them to pass it on to their friends” Hermione said.

“Perfect. I’ll talk to Malfoy after breakfast and tell him about the plan” Harry said.

The rest of the breakfast went by in a flurry of conversations between the trio and the other eighth year students. In the end, Harry bid everyone goodbye and headed back up to the common room to find Draco and grab his homework.

When Harry got to the dorm, Draco seemed to also have recently arrived as he was gathering his things for homework. 

“Hey, I’ve got some great news!” Harry exclaimed.

“What’s that” Draco replied timidly.

“Ron and Hermione loved your idea, and they’re going to ask everyone about it today! And if enough people like the idea, we have plans to do it next Saturday night!” Harry said, speaking so quickly and excitedly he hopes Draco understood him.

“Wait you actually told them about it? And they liked it?” Draco said slowly, sounding puzzled. 

“Of course I did, and yes they loved your idea. They think it’s a great way for us all to the bond” Harry said.

“They mustn't know it's my idea though right?” Draco said.

“Of course they know. Why would I give myself credit for your idea?” Harry responds.

“Oh… wow… That’s very nice of you” Draco said sheepishly.

“Well as we established last night, that’s what friends are for” Harry replied smiling.

Draco smiles and blushes, and the look on Draco’s face gives Harry butterflies. Merlin, Draco is the most beautiful human being Harry as ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on.

Harry clears his throat. “Err.. well I do have some homework to do, and as we’re in the same class, would you like to come join me in the library to work?” Harry asked.

“Uhh, sure. Let me grab my things” Draco says.

++++

When Harry and Draco get to the library, they find an empty table and get to work. The conversation has been flowing surprisingly easily between the two boys and Harry cannot stop smiling. Their conversation dies down while they work, but every now and then there’s a comment or question between the two.

After a couple of hours in the library undisturbed, a young third-year followed by a gaggle of her friends comes up to Harry and introduces herself.

“H-h-hi Harry, I’m Hazel” The girl stammers “My friends and I were wondering if we could have your autograph”  
“Err… I’m kind of really busy with homework at the moment, maybe another time. Sorry” Harry tells Hazel and her friends,

“Oh, alright then,” Hazel says, as she turns to walk away with her friends, who all look extremely disappointed.

Once they are out of earshot, Draco bursts into laughter.

“It’s not funny!” Harry exclaims.

“Oh yes, it is. It is extremely funny” Draco replies, still laughing. 

Harry can’t help but smile at how Draco is laughing, and eventually, he himself starts laughing. But they must be making quite a racket because a couple of seconds later, Madam Pince comes over.

“If you boys don’t stop laughing I’m going to have to kick you out of the library” She states firmly, and then walks away.

This, unfortunately, only prompts Harry and Draco to laugh, even more, causing Mme Pince to turn immediately back around.

“Alright. That’s it, OUT!” Mme Pince asserted.

Harry and Draco gather their things giggling, and they head out of the library. Once they’re out, and their laughter dies down, they decide to head back to the common room.

When Harry and Draco arrive, they are immediately greeted by Hermione.

“Guess what!” Hermione exclaimed.

“What?” Harry and Draco both say in unison.

“Everyone loved Draco’s idea, and we have a game night planned for next Saturday. Ron and Seamus said they’d head down to Hogsmede sometime before next Saturday and get the drinks as long as everyone chips in for what they want” Hermione said.

“That’s amazing news! Thanks so much, Hermione” Harry responds, grinning.

“Thank you for asking people, I’m glad everyone liked my idea,” Draco said.

“Of course. Any friend of Harry’s is a friend of mine” Hermione said kindly.

Harry and Draco both head up to their dorms to bring back their bags, and then make their way back to the common room to hang around until dinner in half an hour. They decide to play a game of wizard’s chess, and Harry loses terribly. 

After dinner, all the eighth years head up to the common room, and everyone is already buzzing with excitement about the upcoming weekend. Harry decides he’s very tired and doesn’t want to interact with many people, so he heads upstairs and takes a shower. When he comes out, Malfoy is sitting in his bed reading a book and looks like he could fall asleep at any minute. Harry climbs into bed, and drifts off to sleep, dreaming about Draco yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh sorry its been forever since I last updated I've been busy as shit. Its really short and I'm working on chapter 5 right now, hope y'all enjoy.

When Draco wakes up on Monday, he dreads the week ahead of him. He is not looking forward to waiting an entire week until the eighth year party. He wishes it was tonight but also wishes at the same time what it won’t ever happen, that way he won’t be constantly living in suspense over what might happen at the party.

Draco decides its time for breakfast and rolls out of bed to get ready for the day. When he arrives at the breakfast table, he sits down beside Pansy, and they talk about the week ahead of them and what they have to do for their classes.

+++

The day goes by tediously, as do the rest of the following days until Draco realizes that it’s Friday night. Draco goes down to dinner and sits with Pansy, who also happens to be sitting next to Granger, and they look like they’re plotting something mischievous. Draco decides its better not to ask, as he probably doesn’t want to know, and he piles some food onto his plate. At some point, Harry and Blaise show up and they all start talking while eating their dinner. 

“Where’s Weasley?” Draco inquires.

“Oh, he and Seamus went to Hogsmeade to get drinks for tomorrow night” Harry replied. 

“Ahhhh okay that makes sense,” Draco said. Merlin’s beard, he needs to stop being so awkward around Harry if he ever wants to kiss him. 

+++

On Saturday morning, Harry wakes up with butterflies in his stomach. Today is the day of the eighth year party and he’s hoping more than anything that he’ll get the chance to kiss Draco for the first time, and hopefully not the last if everything goes well. Although, his hopes are pointless as Draco would never in a million years like Harry in the same way, let alone want to kiss him. Plus, Harry doesn’t want to ruin their newfound friendship, so he’s probably better off keeping his feelings to himself. But all Harry can think about is throwing all caution to the wind and confessing to Draco how he feels. And if it ends badly, at least the truth is out. 

Harry forces himself to get out of bed and go down to eat because he has to face everyone eventually. The eighth-year party is going got happen whether he likes it or not.

When Harry gets down to the great hall, he sees everyone huddled together having what seems to be a very cheery conversation. Harry sits down opposite Draco and grabs some toast. He tries to eat, but his stomach is in knots. He opts to drink some coffee instead, at least then he will have some energy.

“Hey Harry, we were just talking about going to study in the library for a couple hours before getting ready for the party. Are you up for that?” Hermione asked.

Harry assumed that ‘we’, meant Ron, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Hermione because that had become their new little group. 

“Yeah sure, that sounds like a good idea. That way if we’re too tired tomorrow we won’t have to worry about it” Harry replied. 

Harry hopes that he can focus enough to study for a few hours because if not, it is going to be a very long day. But he’s not too confident in his abilities, especially because Draco will be there. 

The gang heads up to the common room to grab their books, then everyone makes their way to the library to gets to studying. Much to their luck, they find a huge round table at the back of the library. Harry ended up sat right beside Draco, which definitely won’t help his ability to focus. 

+++

Draco is torn. He can’t decide between being happy that he and Harry are becoming closer and being confused as to the other boy’s intentions. Does he like him back? Highly unlikely, but could be plausible. Harry Potter is a very confusing boy, and nearly impossible to read. Maybe Draco is just wishfully thinking and imagining everything.

Their study session goes by painfully slow. Draco got barely any work done, and judging by the looks of it, neither did Harry. He’s probably just excited for tonight. Merlin knows Draco is, but he is also more nervous than he’s ever been in his whole entire life. 

It’s finally 4 pm and everyone decides that it’s time to call it a day. They collect their stuff and head back up to the common room to get ready for the party. It’s finally happening, and Draco has no idea how to feel about the situation.


End file.
